This invention relates to a braking mechanism for use in tractors.
The braking device for conventional tractors, in particular for tractors operated within a compound is constructed as shown in FIG. 1 so that when a brake pedal "b" mounted on the tractor "a" is depressed the compressed air from air tanks "g" is supplied into front brake chambers "c" and "d" and rear brake chambers "e" and "f" and at the same time the compressed air from the air tank on the side of the tractor "a" is supplied through a relay emergency valve "k" into brake chambers "i" and "j" on the side of the trailer "h" thereby effecting respective braking operations.
In the above-mentioned prior art braking mechanism, however, the brake mounted on the tractor "a" can be actuated immediately by stepping down the pedal "b", but a considerable time lag is required until the brake mounted on the trailer "h" is actuated because of a long brake pipeline extending to it. Since, in particular under loaded condition, the deceleration speed is relatively reduced, the braking operation of the trailer "h" cannot be matched satisfactorily that of the tractor "a" so that when sudden braking operation is made the portion connecting the tractor "a" and the trailer "h" tends to be damaged or bent; in other words, what is called jack knife phenomenon tends to occur.